When producing a solar cell element including a semiconductor substrate and electrodes, sometimes an electrically conductive paste including silver as the main component is coated onto a semiconductor substrate of silicon or the like in a prescribed pattern, using screen printing, after which firing is done to form the electrode.
Sometimes an electrically conductive paste containing aluminum as the main component is coated by screen printing onto a semiconductor substrate of silicon or the like, and the coated electrically conductive paste is fired to form a collector electrode, after which an electrically conductive paste containing silver as the main component is coated onto the collector electrode, followed by firing to form a lead-out electrode (refer to Patent References 1 to 3 noted below).